Little Brother
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy go to Dimmsdale in hopes of finding out why their friend Timmy hadn't shown up for an outing they had planned. What they find will really show them just what the boy goes through. Rated T for mention of blood and injury. *Oneshot*


**_There needs to be more of these. Just saying. I thought the relationship between these two was pretty good,especially in the third special,but the fact that their friend's turned into selfish little buttheads just because they were friends with each other was just stupid. Like Pit and Dark Pit i could see these two having a brotherly bond,so i wrote a one-shot about it. Sue me -_-_**

 ** _No other Nicktoons involved since i wanted to make it just about these two. Btw this is NOT a shipping fic. I don't mind the pairing,but i don't find it believable at all considering how hard they fought over Cindy. (Although i did see some cute fanart of it on Deviantart)_**

 ** _Also,Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,and Sparky are absent because...well...yay plot holes? Just imagine that they all had to go to Fairy World for some reason._**

 ** _This also took me a week to write,fun fact. I also did it all while i was at School out of boredom. Yeah,i should've been doing schoolwork but screw schoolwork! Fanfictions are more important. Even though this was eighteen pages long. I wish i was kidding -_-_**

 _ **Anywho,hope you enjoy the story!**_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Shouldn't he have been here an hour ago?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy nodded,staying silent.

An hour ago he had contacted a friend of his,an other kid from a different universe named Timmy Turner. He resembled the younger kid in both appearance and personality,but the two tended to bicker more often than not. He had asked if he wanted to come hang out with him and his friends since Carl and Sheen seemed to like him and it was fun having him around,and despite saying yes,he'd been yet to show up.

"You don't think something happened,do you?" the blond asked,trying to get her friend to say something.

When he'd once again given her the silent treatment,she resorted to her anger. "Neutron! Would you say something please!?"

That was when his expression changed. "I'm trying to think of an answer Vortex! Jeez!"

"Tell me that next time! I can't read your mind!"

 _I sure hope not…_ "To answer your question,it could be many things. He needed to go handle something...his town was attacked…"

Cindy chuckled. "You make him sound like a superhero."

Jimmy himself smiled at the remark. "We kind of all are,but back on topic…"

"Yeah,you'd think he'd let us know…"

The dark blue-eyed boy rolled them. "Then again,this is Turner we're talking about. Knowing him,he probably forgot we even invited him."

His companion shot him a look and elbowed him. "Come on,give him some credit. At least,like you he at least tried to undo what he screws up."

"Tries?" he questioned,realizing she was also talking about him.

"Well you don't always succeed,not gracefully anyway."

Jimmy gave her a mischievous smirk and shoved her playfully. "Well,excuse me that i don't save our town from utter destruction in an attractive fashion. What do you want me to do? Dress in a tutu and ballet shoes?"

Cindy instantly bent over laughing at the imagery. "Yes,and we'd all endlessly mock you for it."

Jimmy himself blushing at the imagery of him in any girl's clothing,turned away covering his face and stifling a laugh. "Which is why i would never do it in my right mind."

It was then that he suddenly remembered the time he and Cindy had switched bodies and Cindy made him put on a pink dress,his blush becoming more noticeable he took a glance at her and hoped she'd forgotten it.

"Anyway." Cindy started,trying to stop laughing and regain her breath. "Should we go and see what's got Timmy so preoccupied?"

Jimmy thought about it. Normally he would simply write it off as his friend being forgetful and well,being himself,but he seemed genuinely excited and intent on coming. Looking down at his Re-Caller,he nodded.

"Yeah,i guess we should. Come on." he answered,activating the button on the watch-like device that opened the portals and jumping into it when it appeared.

Two small taps sounded when the two's shoes hit the pavement that surrounded Timmy's house. Cindy herself almost lost her balance. "I'll never get used to that."

Jimmy laughed softly to himself and then turned his attention to the house. He noticed that there was no car,indicating that maybe he and his family weren't home.

 _But why wouldn't he tell us he was going somewhere? Even for Timmy that's weird._

He looked at Cindy who returned the look,indicating that she was thinking the same thing. With that,they started walking toward the structure,kicking up loose pavement as they did.

"Are there any lights on?" Cindy asked,squinting and looking for any.

Jimmy quickly scanned the windows and found one had a faint white glimmer. Cindy soon found it too.

"Which room is that?" she asked,somehow knowing that her crush had the answer.

"That's...his room. Why would there be a small white light in his room and his room only?"

"Well,no point in standing around and wondering. Let's go in." Cindy told him.

"We can try. The door might be locked."

"Then call him and tell him to unlock it."

Knocking on the hard surface of the door,the two kids listened for a moment,hoping to hear movement,but there was none.

"Timmy?" Cindy called out.

No answer.

"Okay…"

"Cin,i think he's just not home. Maybe he just left his TV on. We should go,Carl and Sheen are probably wondering where the heck we are."

"Maybe...wait. What's that?"

Jimmy gave her a look. "What's what?"

"Up there!" she told him,pointing back at Timmy's bedroom window. Jimmy strained his eyes to see what she was talking about and when he did,he felt a mix of curiosity and worry. From the small light in his room,he was able to see a shadow being cast on a wall,but it wasn't Timmy's. The figure was taller,seemed to have longer hair and even had it in a ponytail,close to Cindy's.

 _Who else but Timmy would be in his room?_ "Come on Cindy,we need to get in there. Something's not right."

Another look was shot his way. "Gee,what was your first clue?"

"Oh,just stuff it and help me find a way in."

The two circled the house looking for a way inside,eventually finding themselves in the backyard. There they found a broken window. Both of them were utterly confused at this point.

"Why in the world would Timmy's parents have a broken window that's not covered with something?" Cindy wondered,aloud.

"Well,i'm not complaining. It's a way in." Jimmy responded,attempting to climb in.

"Hold on,Neutron. Let me help. You're too short for that."

The boy genius internally growled at that as she let him get on her shoulders. Once he got in,well more like fell in stomach-first as he had misjudged where the floor was due to the sheer darkness of the house,he grabbed Cindy's hand and pulled her inside.

Almost at once,Jimmy felt an overpowering sense of unease. Taking a glance at Cindy confirmed it wasn't just him though.

"Are you alright,Cin?"

She shook her head. "No,you were right. Something's really not right."

If it wasn't so dark,she would've seen the boy's eyes widen in surprise. It wasn't often that she of all people admitted he was right,so it caught him off guard. Although he would think about that later. The two after some trial and error managed to find the staircase and slowly made their way up. "What do you think is going on?" Cindy asked quietly,feeling the need to whisper as did Jimmy.

"I don't know,maybe they're being robbed?"

"I really hope Timmy's not here then,wait...then aren't we putting ourselves in danger?"

Jimmy answered by lifting his left arm where his normal watch was located,that was all she needed as she knew that it could be a weapon if necessary.

Reaching the top,they listened for any sign of life and this time they got one. On the same floor,there was a creak from a far room,like someone put weight on the wood floor.

"Ssh." Jimmy signaled as Cindy nodded,although he couldn't see it.

Being that the two didn't weigh very much,they didn't really make much noise as they walked. The only noise that came out was when Jimmy walked into a solid surface and grunted.

"What did you just bump into?" Cindy whispered,voice hiding some slight hysteria out the anxiety this situation was creating.

Feeling the surface,he realized it was a door when he found the doorknob. "A door,i think it's the one for Timmy's room,look."

Looking inside,they saw the small white light,which proved Jimmy was right. It was Timmy's TV.

The two looked at each other as their eyes were starting adjust,and slowly walked inside.

"Timmy?" Jimmy called out.

Another creak in the floor,although this time it was followed by; "J-Jimmy?"

Dark blue and green eyes went wide. "Timmy!? Where are you? Where's the stupid light switch?" Cindy demanded,tired of walking blind.

 _Cindy?_ Timmy tried to figure out how to tell them so they'd be able to find it,so he tried to listen to where their voice were coming from. Straining his ears,he realized they were by the door.

"On the wall to your left."

Jimmy listened and felt the area on the wall for the switch,while doing so he couldn't help but notice that Timmy's tone seemed...sullen.

Once the lights in the room flicked on,all three kids had to shut their eyes due to being used to the shade.

Once they could,they opened their eyes and the two older kids were shocked by what they saw.

By his bedside table,laying on his side on the floor was Timmy. He was sprawled out and in obvious discomfort. Looking closer,Jimmy and Cindy saw that he was bruised.

"Oh my gosh!" Timmy are you ok?" Cindy cried out,running over to him with Jimmy right behind her.

They both kneeled down in front of him as he lifted his head to answer. "I've certainly felt better,i can tell ya that much."

While both felt horrified at the younger one's state,Timmy almost recoiled in fear at the fury in Jimmy's eyes.

"Timmy,who did this to you?" he asked,voice low and almost threatening. So much so that Cindy's horrified gaze turned to him.

"Woah,dude chill...it's not that big of a-"

"Do not finish that sentence."

"Wha…"

"Jimmy…"

Jimmy,who had shut his eyes,snapped them open. "This is a big deal! Someone beat you! Who. Was. It?"

Timmy grimaced and looked away.

"Timmy?" Cindy chimed in. "Are trying to...protect them?"

His eyes widened and now it was his turn to get mad. The very thought of defending this person made his heart burn. "No way! I would never defend her!"

Her.

 _It was a girl? Wait…_ Jimmy remembered the shadow he'd seen. _Was it an older girl? What girl would have it out for him?_

Also realizing that letting his temper flare wasn't helping,Jimmy softened his expression and eyes,and tried to help him up. Timmy just stared at his outstretched hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Timmy scoffed although it seemed to cause him pain. "Not used to you trying to help me."

"Well,Turner. I'm not as heartless as you may think."

Smiling,he grabbed the other boy's hand and attempted to stand,only for him to make a whining noise and fall back to his knees,arm instinctively wrapping around the area that was hurting him. In this case,it was his mid-section.

"Timmy? What's going on? Are you okay?"

He opened one eyes to look at the blond. "Y-Yeah...i'm good...just give me a minute…"

She looked at her friend and Jimmy knew what she wanted him to do. Being a scientist,he was very knowledgeable about the medical field and right now he knew he need to tap into that.

Getting back onto his knees so he was level with the boy,he looked right into his blue eyes. He could see the pain that coated them and he couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. He already knew the answer though.

"Engh...to be honest...everywhere." he responded,lessening his grip on the area.

"Where's the pain that prevented you from standing?"

"..."

"Timmy,what's going on?" he asked,echoing his crush. "Why are you so hesitant to let us help you?"

"..." he remained silent,but he looked at the boy directly and Jimmy was almost stricken by what Timmy was saying in his silence.

His eyes were reflecting light,indicating that he was on the verge of tears,but what actually upset Jimmy was the mistrust. Normally people would think Jimmy Neutron wouldn't notice such things in the eyes of others,but he'd seen it before. Back when he and Carl were just getting to know each other,not only did Jimmy have a lot of mistrust himself,Carl's eyes always had it. He didn't anymore because he trusts him,Sheen and everyone,but the expression almost haunted the boy genius and that's what he was seeing now.

"Timmy…" he whispered,placing a hand on his shoulder,recoiling when Timmy hissed in pain.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine." he said,through gritted teeth. "Y...You didn't...know…"

"Jimmy,what's got you so sullen now?" Cindy asked. He looked the girl in the eyes and responded; "He doesn't trust us. I don't think he trusts anybody."

Cindy's face shifted from confusion,to sympathetic and somewhat sad. "He doesn't?"

"No." he then turned back to the pink-hatted boy. "He doesn't."

Timmy didn't try to correct him,because although he'd never admit it; Jimmy was right. He didn't trust them. It wasn't an insult,it was just hard for him. A lot of people hate him and after a while that hatred made him sure of who liked him and who didn't. For all he knew,Jimmy and the others secretly despised him. Jimmy at least did before,he felt...why would that change?

"Timmy,is this because of how we fought? Because i hope you realize i never meant to actually upset you,i thought you took it as a joke. You always seem to after all."

He simply let ot a sigh.

"You...took it seriously?" Cindy asked.

"Not...all of it."

"What did you take seriously?"

Timmy mustered what energy he had and glared at the scientist. "When we were trying to deal with Jorgan and Calamitous,you wished i was dead."

"But...Timmy we agreed that Jimmy would say that. It was part of the plan." Cindy defended.

"Yeah,but before he did...he said he'd wanted to say it all day. That wasn't." Jimmy flinched,realizing how bad that mistake was.

"For all i know,he wanted to do it himself…" he mumbled,more to himself but audible enough for Jimmy to hear it.

"What!? No! No...of course not! I would never-" he stopped himself,and forced himself to calm down. "Timmy i would never. Come on,you have to know me better than that."

"Yeah." Cindy assisted. "Neutron may make some really dumb mistakes and that being no exception,but he would never seriously harm anyone. Let alone kill anyone."

"Thanks...i think." he said in a lowered tone.

Jimmy looked again at the boy,both of them having insecurity written on their face. "The point is Timmy,however you feel right now...you can trust Cindy and I. We care about you,a lot of people do."

"Timmy,come on. Let Jimmy help you."

The boy's glare faded back into an unsure frown. "You...care about me? Heh...since when?"

Jimmy let his eyes reflect just how much he wanted to prove it to him and Timmy saw it. It was the same dark blue fire he'd seen in his friend's eyes when he fought for his friends,family,town or all of the above.

"I guess you do."

Realizing he'd succeeded,Jimmy smiled. "Alright,can i see now? I promise i'll try not hurt you."

He took a deep breath and pointed to an area on his side. "Here,this is what kicked me back down."

"Lift up your shirt." he said,moving a little closer.

"Alright…"

As he did,it revealed a bruise that made Jimmy flinch and caused his breath to hitch through closed teeth. Cindy's reaction wasn't much better. It was bigger than the rest the boy could see and it contained awful shades of dark purple,blue and black.

Worried there might more damage than the bruise,Jimmy grimaced. "Timmy,i know i said i wasn't going to hurt you,but i need to check to make sure there aren't any worse injuries."

"It's okay. Do what you gotta do. I'll try not to be a baby."

"I won't blame ya if you fail,this is nasty."

With that,he pressed lightly on the area,flinching when he heard the boy scream with his mouth shut. Already feeling bad,he pressed harder causing Timmy to cry out. Cindy then quickly put her hand on his and squeezed. He looked at her and she smiled warmly,resulting in him nodding and giving her a determined look.

"It's okay, Jimmy. I'm fine." he told him,voice strained.

Shutting his eyes,Jimmy pressed down as hard as felt necessary. This set off a chain of events. The pain was so bad that Timmy almost felt his mind shut off and in his temporary blind panic to get away from the pain,he felt his fist strike something along with a sudden cry of pain. Then a thud.

Then another thud as Timmy landed back on the floor,the blurriness slowly fading from his eyes. As it did,he realized what had just happened,and he let out a gasp,which only made his side hurt more.

He saw Jimmy on the ground,Cindy asking if he was alright. He slowly sat up with his right hand covering his nose. He pulled it down slowly,revealing the crimson liquid that was leaking from it and seeping into his mouth. When he saw it,his eyes dilated and Cindy gasped.

Timmy himself was horrified. _I just freaking punched him and gave him a bloody nose! How did i even!?_

Jimmy himself was just as confused,like himself Timmy wasn't exactly strong,especially not strong enough to give someone a bloody nose,but he'd just been proven wrong by someone he never thought would. His first instinct was to get angry and do the same,but the fire in his chest burned out the second he saw the boy's face. Horrified,upset,guilty. The tears that had threatened to fall before now running down his face like his own blood and dripping onto the floor.

Blood and tears.

Realizing he had to act quickly,Jimmy pushed himself up and moved back over. His heart only broke further when Timmy tried to move away.

 _He thinks i'm gonna retaliate. Poor kid._ "Timmy,it's okay. I'm not-Achoo! Ugh…" he looked back down at his hand and saw more blood spattered on it. _Great…_

He looked around,hoping to find tissues somewhere and did. On the bedside table. He quickly leaned over and grabbed one,covering his nose with it to keep himself from bleeding everywhere.

"I'm not mad. Any person would react that way when put under too much stress. To be honest,i should've seen that coming." he assured,voice slightly muffled by the tissue.

"S-Still though...s...sorry…"

"It's fine. Like i haven't had a bloody nose before. I'll just consider it payback for the remarks." he laughed.

He was relieved when the boy cracked a smile. "Well,i don't think you have any broken bones,but that particular one seems really bad. Whoever did this to you,what did she do exactly?"

He flinched and Jimmy immediately regretted asking,but Timmy did answer his question. "She...hit me with something...then threw me at my bed frame. I think i hit one of the round bits."

Cindy's eyes alit with her own flame of fury. "Timmy Turner,who did this to you and where the heck is she!?"

Timmy was about to answer,when he heard the front door get slammed against the wall. "Oh no!" he said,voice coated with fear. "You guys gotta get outta here! I think that's her!"

The two didn't move. They just put on serious expressions. "I'm serious you two! If you don't get outta here,she'll do to you what she did to me...And i REFUSE to let that happen!"

"Not gonna happen. We're not leaving you with her. She might do something even worse." Jimmy told him,sternly. On the inside though,he was stunned at his noble words.

Footsteps were stomping loudly up the stairs. Timmy turned his head back and forth frantically. "Fine,but at least hide!"

"That we can do. Neutron,you duck into the bathroom,i'll dive under the bed."

Taking one last look at the bruised boy,Jimmy did as he was directed and ran into the bathroom,disappearing from sight. Just in time for Vicky to barge in.

"Hey Twerp!" she said,a little too cheerfully. Noticing he looked even more miserable since she'd left,she smiled wider.

"Well,at least you listened to me and didn't move. Although,looking at my handiwork, i don't think you could've done anything."

Jimmy,who was listening just out of sight of the door-frame,put pressure on the bridge of his nose.

"Vicky,what is your problem? What does hurting me accomplish?" he asked,pure hatred replacing his lament.

"More than you ever could. I've seen your grades."

Cindy,under the bed,flinched.

"Great,another person stalking me. You're just like Crocker."

Vicky huffed. "Oh,please. I'm nothing like him. I actually hate him too,fun fact. So there's something we can agree on."

"If you can agree with me on something,why am i lying here on my floor?"

"Because Twerp,just because i agree with you on one thing,doesn't mean that you mean anything to me. My sister means more to me than you and that's saying something."

 _Insult to injury. Thanks._ Timmy thought,trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

Still smiling,Vicky walked over and picked up the runt in her eyes by the shirt collar,sending a sharp jolt through his battered body. Jimmy,who by now was no longer covering his nose,was straining to contain himself from marching out there and knocking her sideways. Such restraint resulted in him almost clawing off the paint on the walls with his nails.

Cindy however was trying to think of a plan. Vicky was bigger than the three of them,but all together she wouldn't stand a chance. The only problem was that she didn't know how to get the idea to the two boys without revealing herself.

"Aw what's the matter Twerp? Tired?" the redhead asked when she noticed that Timmy's eyes seem to glaze over.

"Well...getting beaten beyond recognition kinda takes a lot outta ya."

"Well,i must not have done too much damage if you still have the will to be sarcastic."

"There's nothing you could do to me that would make me stop being sarcastic." he said,smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Timmy's smirk faded the deranged babysitter gained her own. "Challenge accepted-huh?"

She had taken a step back and froze when she stepped in something slippery that made a sound. Looking down,she saw blood spattered on the floor. Timmy immediately began to panic,although it was put on hold when Vicky dropped him and he landed chest-first on the floor.

"Ugh!" _Oh man,this hurts..._

Meanwhile,Cindy under the bed was facepalming and Jimmy felt his breath halt in his throat. _Shoot!_

When he got his vision back,he saw the teenager studying both him and the blood spatter.

"Timmy,this yours?" she asked.

He was only silent a moment before answering. "Y-Yeah. It's mine."

"You're bleeding? From where?" she asked. All three kids in the room almost fell over at the very slight concern.

"Um,nowhere. It stopped a while ago."

 _I wasn't trying to hurt him that badly...how exactly did he get a wound like that though? I didn't cut him,he should just be bruised._ She wondered.

Then she began to see things that she hadn't before,never minding the nervous expression her victim now had,she noticed some bloody handprints in some odd places around the room. One on the bedside table,one on the floor,and one by...the bathroom door. Vicky's eyes narrowed,now she was suspicious and Timmy knew it,it seemed the others didn't.

Quickly,he tried to think of another explanation to direct her back to him.

"Twerp,if you're lying to me…"

"Alright! I was. It's not mine. It's someone else's."

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat and it was noticeable through both his expression and the slight twitch of his right hand. _Turner,don't do it!_

Vicky's eyes coated with rage as she advanced on the smaller child. "I knew it! WHO WAS IN HERE!?" she bellowed,causing all three kids to cover their ears.

As he opened his mouth to answer,both Jimmy and Cindy looked away,feeling a bit betrayed.

However,what was said eliminated that feeling right away. "A friend of mine. He came in and tried to help me,but i told him that if you found him in here,you'd start something with him so i told him to leave. When he didn't,i punched him in the face. I gave him a bloody nose."

Jimmy was stunned. _I see what he's doing! She was about to start looking around and so he actually did something i taught him to do. If you have to lie,tell most of the truth and then revise it. Way to go dude!_

Vicky raised an eyebrow and Timmy expected her to call him a liar and say he could never do something like that,but instead she gained an amused smile.

"Well,didn't think you had it in ya."

"Huh? You mean you believe me?"

She shrugged. "Normally i wouldn't,but for once you have evidence. I know that blood ain't yours since i always make sure to only bruise you and well...it had to come from somewhere."

Jimmy however was unamused. _Figures,she'd praise him for almost breaking my nose._

"You act like i should be proud of it." Timmy stated,slowly getting on his feet.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "For a runt like yourself,i'd think you would be."

Timmy thought about that,of course he wasn't proud of hurting Jimmy like that,but it was certainly impressive. He'd never shown that kind of strength before and despite his own ego and constant boasting,not even he thought he was capable of it.

 _To be honest...it kinda scared me. A little._

A cloud in the sky shifted as a beam of sunlight shone in the bedroom,making Timmy close an eye.

"I think i'll go easy on you today for that. Now stay in your room,i'll be downstairs watching TV."

Timmy said nothing as she started to leave,but stopped when she heard a noise that made Timmy freeze and glance over at his bed. Cindy had shifted her leg and knocked against one of Timmy's toys and she mentally kicked herself for that.

 _Crap! I should've just stayed still!_ She screamed mentally.

Jimmy,who was facepalming silently instantly tried to think their way out of this.

 _There's no way she'll leave now._ He thought,in a panic.

"Twerp,what was that?" Vicky asked,taking a step toward the bed.

"Um…" he started,trying not to sound nervous. "I don't know,maybe one of my toys fell over?"

"Hm…" she was now in front of the bed.

"Vicky...wait-"

A loud thud sounded from the bathroom and Timmy glared at the door. _Darnit Neutron! Must you play hero?_

Vicky now looked at the bathroom,then at the bed,then back at the battered boy in pink.

"Turner,what's going on here?" she asked,voice almost sounding inhuman as she growled.

"N-Nothing!" he denied,forgetting to hide his nervousness.

"Stay there."

"And what if i don't?" he challenged,taking a step back,making sure not to collide with the wall.

"Then i knock you out."

He gulped and said nothing further as she turned and made her way toward the bathroom.

Jimmy felt his heart thud against his chest as he scrambled to find a place to hide.

 _I have my watch,sure,but she's taller than me and my laser won't be of much use if she's standing over me...come on genius! Think!_

As Vicky became visible in the doorway,she turned her head and scanned the room. _No one's in here…_

That thought changed however when she saw another bloodied handprint,albeit faded on the wall by the door.

 _Someone's been listening._ She thought,checking the places someone could hide.

Back in the room,Cindy reappeared from under the bed and gave Timmy a fearful look,silently asking what she should do. Timmy wracked his mind for a plan,but was interrupted when he heard a familiar cry ring out.

"Oh no! She found him!"

Within seconds,Vicky reappeared and tossed the boy genius out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom,letting out a grunt as he thudded against the floor.

"Jimmy! Vicky,leave him alone!" Timmy demanded,as Cindy got into a fighting stance.

"You lied about him leaving,but-" she suddenly noticed the other girl in the room. "Jeez,Twerp how many kids you got hiding in here?"

Cindy stepped in front of him. "Don't make him say it again,leave Neutron alone!"

"Cindy,i'm fine…" he said,softly as he strained his arms to lift himself up.

"Oh,you think so huh?" Vicky sneered,grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up.

"Put me down you witch!" he yelled,trying to free himself.

"If that's what you want." she laughed,throwing him again,this time right into Timmy,sending them both into the wall. Cindy felt sick,hearing the sickening thud that sounded as the two slid to the floor.

"Alright,that's it! You want some?" she challenged,making a motion with her hand. "Then come get some!"

Vicky was in disbelief and smiled wickedly. "Bring it on little girl!"

Cindy charged forward toward the redhead as the two boys tried to rid themselves of the dizziness clouding their vision.

"Ugh...now i see what you mean by 'thrown'." Jimmy whispered,flinching as he felt a jolt up his spine.

"I don't know how she got so strong…"

Jimmy looked at the younger boy as he tried to get up,but failed. "Why is she even here? She's not your sister,is she?"

Timmy's eyes went wide. "What-ow...Heck no! She's my babysitter!"

"Wait what? Does she do this to other kids too!?"

"As far as i know. She just 'likes' me best."

"We can't let her get away with this!"

Timmy rolled his now dulled blue eyes. "Good luck stopping her. I've been trying since day one."

"Augh! You cheating little-" Vicky shouted suddenly,gaining the two injured's attention. Cindy landed on her feet having just landed a devastating blow to the older one's chest and was now looking back at her friends.

"You two alright?" she asked,despite easily seeing that they were not. Timmy now had more bruises,like he needed anymore,but now Jimmy looked just as bad as him,arguably worse due to his marked nose.

"We're just peachy,Cin." Jimmy responded,straining his voice to hide how sore he felt.

"Yeah,sure. Now lady,are you gonna leave us alone or do i have to make ya?" she taunted.

Vicky looked up at her with her eyes practically glowing with fury. "Over their dead bodies!" she yelled,causing the two boys to shiver slightly at the image.

She then charged forward,looking like she was ready to murder them all,but as usual Jimmy had a plan,he signaled Cindy by holding up his watch,she nodded and then he pointed at the bed,signaling Timmy to move away. He nodded as well and the three split up,causing Vicky to slam into the wall like a wild bull. She growled and ignored the sharp pain in her face as she saw the two unfamiliar kids were now in the middle of the room,but the familiar one was missing.

"Timmy,Now!" Jimmy yelled. Before she could realize what was going on,Timmy leapt onto her shoulders with his large and somewhat heavy comforter quickly entangling her. Cindy looked at her friend as he aimed his watch at her forehead.

 _I can set it to simply knock her out,long enough for us to get Timmy outta here. Let's hope i can aim this…_

"Neutron! Can you do it already!? I can't hold her forever!" Timmy yelled,objecting to his friend's slowness.

 _I know! Just...hold on. I don't want it to hit you too!_

Within the minute,Timmy lost his grip and once again landed harshly on the floor,making the other two look away for a second.

 _Alright,now or never!_

He hit the button and the small glowing red laser seemed to merely shine on the comforter,but within seconds,Vicky came in contact with the floor as well.

"Alright! Now let's get the heck outta here!" Cindy yelled in victory.

The two made it to the door,before they realized they weren't being followed. "Timmy? You coming?"

The boy looked up,seemingly shocked. "Huh? You guys...still want me to come?"

"Really?" Jimmy questioned,crossing his arms. "You think after all that madness,we'd leave you alone with her again? She won't be comatose for long,you know?"

"Well yeah,but i figured after i-"

"Stop,don't feel so bad about that. To be honest,i should've seen it coming. With the mistrust you have and the fact that i should've known any pain would cause you to lash out,i kinda asked for it. Now come on,you'll be safe with us. We're keeping you in Retroville until your parents come back."

Timmy gave him a crooked smile and his eyes shone with the blue spark that the other two had missed. "Alright,i'm coming. Let me grab my hoodie." he stated,running out of view toward his closet.

Cindy nudged her crush playfully and gently as to not hurt him. " Look at you being so sensitive. Never knew you were such a softy."

She expected him to deny it,but he didn't.

"We may only be a year older than him,but i strangely have this feeling that i need to protect him. Especially after what we've witnessed today."

"Oh my gosh!" she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked,tone lowering and raising an eyebrow.

"You think of him as a little brother,don't ya?

His eyes widened. _A little brother?_

"I mean,i know Brobot wasn't exactly a decent introduction for you,but even after you still cared about him. It's the same for Timmy. You two had a nasty meeting. Twice. But even after i could see you cared about him. You guys could even be mistaken for brothers!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well,for starters...your own mother mistook him for you."

Jimmy facepalmed,Timmy never let him hear the end of that.

"And you two do look quite a lot alike. Never mind your head and his teeth,but you both have the same color hair,similar eyes,similar personalities in the right circumstance...and so on."

"Huh. Never really gave it much thought,but i see your point."

"Sorry that took a minute,couldn't find it!" Timmy said,coming to the door. "Alright,ready to go?"

"I'd say so. Let's go." Cindy answered,walking ahead while the two boys walked side by side.

When he wasn't looking,Jimmy looked at the boy with his dark blue eyes shining with the same fire as before.

 _Yes,let's go. Little brother._


End file.
